


Observable Incidents

by cmk418



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, Oz Wishing Well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People see what they want to see.  Written for the Oz Kill-a-Thon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observable Incidents

“Beecher, don’t!” A man plummets from the second floor balcony. Observable to every inmate and C.O. standing in the EmCity quad at that moment.

Observable, too: Beecher’s outstretched arms, reaching toward the fallen man.

To the casual observer, it’s an attempt at salvation, not an intent to destroy.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“That motherfucker’s dead.” An entire audience witnesses a murder.

They also see the real look of shock on Tobias Beecher’s face.

It is undoubtedly an accident.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“Jesus Christ!” The murder of Karl Metzger goes unnoticed, but the body is found later by a hack making the rounds.

The victim had his throat cut. No murder weapon is ever found.

Another of Oz’s mysteries.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Four men are alone together in a gymnasium. No one, other than the participants, sees the crime in progress.

Afterward, a man lies on the floor, his body broken.

It takes hours for someone to realize he’s gone.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A package arrives at the prison. There’s no return address.

Just a lot of intrigue and a willingness to play Pandora.

Witnessing this event is the equivalent of a death sentence.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A man sits on a bus.

Everyone’s too busy with their own concerns to notice the smile on his face.

It’s taken some time, but it’s finished.

He’s gotten away with it.


End file.
